The overall objective of this proposal is to establish a centralized automatic image analysis facility at Roswell Park Memorial Institute. This instrument which will be centralized in the Grace Cancer Drug Center at RPMI will be utilized by a number of investigators from clinical and basic science departments for ongoing Federally funded research projects. This shared instrument will be utilized to advance the goals of several major research areas at RPMI. These include: 1) the development of assays for prediction of response to therapy of patients with various malignancies, including necessary characterization of the biological properties of human tumor cells; 2) studies of cell membrane properties, such as factors affecting fusion efficiency, correlation of structural defects with functional properties, and description of intramembranous particles and surface labels in cells along various stages of malignancy; and 3) genetic studies to evaluate cellular responses to therapeutic drugs, with particular reference to drug resistance and drug-induced mutations. This instrument will enhance the capability of each laboratory to identify the bases of human malignancies and appropriate therapeutic approaches, where possible tailored to the individual patient. Thus, knowledge concerning the in vitro growth kinetics of monodispersed tumor cells should aid in the design of assays for prediction of patients' response to anticancer drugs and irradiation. In the area of drug development, this instrument would facilitate the preclinical characterization of drugs to identify potential anticancer agents as candidates for preclinical toxicology and clinical phase I evaluation.